


A visit from an Englishman

by Monmonmoiru



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Crossover, I don't know why I can think of this, M/M, enjoy, yes England's eyebrows are allow to have their own tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 05:43:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14230569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monmonmoiru/pseuds/Monmonmoiru
Summary: Alec meets a mysterious guest. He introduces himself as Magnus' friend but what is he doing here?





	A visit from an Englishman

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea why but this idea has been in my head for weeks and I need to let it out. I don't think you have to know about Hetalia to read this. Although I'm sorry for Hetalia fans cause I think you need a bit of knowledge of Shadowhunters to understand some of the words. 
> 
> As always, thank you to anyone who read, like and comment!  
> (Please tell me, of course only if you want to, of course, if there are any mistakes I made!)

Magnus honestly doesn't know how to feel about the situation he is currently in.

 

Sitting in front of him, in his armchair, in his own living room, is a gentleman with blond hair and bushy eyebrows nonchalantly sipping his tea and reading the newspaper. The gentleman looks up and notices the owner of the loft is back. He immediately grins, standing up to greet Magnus but is interrupted by Alec's voice.

 

"Hey, Magnus, why are you standing-" Alec words are lost when he steps inside and sees the stranger. Being cautious, he carefully reaches for his seraph blade. "Who are you and how did you get in?" He asks the stranger.

 

"Alexander, don't-"

 

"No, no, it's alright. My apology for not announcing my visit before coming." The stranger says, his voice shows that he is probably from England. Standing straight, the man introduces himself, "I am Arthur Kirkland, and I am a friend of Magnus."

 

"Friend?" Alec asks, "So are you also a warlock?"

 

"Not quite, but I do know about this shadow world of yours. From Magnus' description, you are a shadowhunter, correct?"

 

"Yup, that is correct." Magnus interrupts them, "Well then Arthur, what are you doing here? Hanging out with Ame- I mean Alfred?" Alec notices the slip up from his lover but he doesn't comment on it. Maybe later.

 

Rolling his eyes, Arthur doesn't reply. Instead, he marches towards Magnus and brings him into a hug. "I heard what happened with Ragnor. My condolence."

 

Magnus tenses as he listens to those words but the hug quickly makes him relax and he returns it gently. "Thank you." Pulling away, the warlock asks again, "Seriously, why are you here?"

 

"I heard that you are having a thing with a certain shadowhunter." Arthur glances at Alec, almost like he is judging. Alec becomes nervous. As Magnus' boyfriend, he really wants approvals from his friends.

 

"That's my boyfriend you are talking about. His name is Alexander by the way, but only I can call him that. You can call him Alec." Magnus says, inviting Arthur to sit down and summon him another cup of tea. "How did you find out anyway? I have not talked to you for a long time."

 

"Well, a certain warlock likes to gossip with me..."

 

"Catarina!" Magnus whines while his boyfriend looks at him in amusement.

 

To Alec, there is something strange about this friend of Magnus. If he is not a warlock then what is he? He is definitely not a vampire because it is still sunny outside. Maybe he is a werewolf? Probably, especially with those bushy eyebrows. Alec has never seen eyebrows as thick as those. He knows it is rude to stare but he really can't look away.

 

"Ale-? Alexander?" Magnus' voice sobers him up.

 

"Hmm?"

"What is so interesting that you can't concentrate on our conversation?" Magnus tries to follow Alec's line of sight and immediately catches on what he is looking. Now, he is trying to hold back his laughter. "Oh my darling, stop looking at those caterpillars."

 

"How rude!" Arthur's face is red with anger. Alec quickly tries to find something more interesting to look at while Magnus can't hold back and burst out laughing. "I swear, this happens every single time!"

 

Alec quickly apologises but the Englishman just waves it off, saying that he probably should get used to comments like that by now.

 

"No wonder you can be friend with Ragnor. Both of you are a grumpy bunch." Magnus wipes the tear of laughter away. Suddenly, his phone rings and he is quick to answer. Once he is done with the call, he has to excuse himself, saying that he has to give a potion to one of his clients and will come back soon. That leaves Alec and Arthur alone in the living room. The shadowhunter is shifting nervously, still trying his best not to look at the other man's eyebrows.

 

Setting his tea down, Arthur says, "Have a sit, I'm not going to bite you." Once Alec is settled, the Englishman asks, "So I heard that you are a leader of some sort?"

 

"Yes, I'm the Head of the New York Institute." Alec sits up straight as he mentions his job, proud that he is in that position.

 

"I am not too involved with your world. I only know enough from what Magnus and his friends told me. You see, I am not a "mundane" as you would call and I can see things that people considered as fictional."

 

"Then what are you?" Alec is curious now.

 

"That is a secret, but as Magnus' boyfriend, I trust that you can keep secrets. Magnus might tell you later on." Alec quickly nods his head as Arthur looks at him expectedly. " Let just say I am way older than Magnus, Catarina and even Ragnor. I've gone through wars and hardship. I know how to run an army even." The shadowhunter's eyes widen at the information. "But enough of that because that is not what I want to tell you. It's Magnus."

 

Alec sits up. "Is this a shovel talk? I already got that from Cat and I can tell you, I'll try my best not to hurt."

 

Arthur interrupts Alec. "I'm not done, and no, this is not the shovel talk. Magnus is a grown up, he can do whatever he want, love whoever he can love, and right now I can see that he loves you." Alec smiles at that. "I became his friend during his stay in England and had supported him through his breakdowns after Camille. Just... promise me you will not become another Camille."

 

"I will never!" Alec is quick to respond. His hand unconsciously place on his chest, where his heart is. "I can promise you that. Magnus opened up something inside me and I am forever grateful for his love. I also want to return that love wholeheartedly."

 

Arthur lets out a sigh of relief and smiles at the shadowhunter. "That's good. I'm glad that you can say that confidently even without his presence here." Both of them stand up and shake each other's hand. "Also, I don't give you that shovel talk because I know if you hurt him, someone is already planning your funeral so I don't really need to get involve in that."

 

Alec laughs nervously. He doesn't know whether it is a joke or not. He hopes not.

 

Right then, a portal opens up and Magnus steps into the room. The sight he is witnessing is not one he expected.

 

"Uh... are you conspire something against me or are you telling him tales of back when I was in England? Alexander, don't listen to whatever this old man said."

 

"Hey, I'm not old!"

 

"Whatever, old man." Alec rolls his eyes at that and laughs. he feels more at ease now after the talk.

 

Arthur stays back some more for the tea ("Seriously, the tea is rubbish here! At least you can magic some tea from my place to here.") before he has to say goodbye.

 

"Well, it was nice knowing you, Alec. Good luck with being the Head of the New York Institute!" He nods to Alec. "And goodbye to you Magnus. Hope my visits here will be more frequent." He pats Magnus' shoulder.

 

"Oh we all know you are here all the time, just not visiting us. It's the government you are visiting."

 

"Well, it's my job after all. See you around, gentlemen." With a final goodbye nod, he's gone.

 

Closing the door, Alec turns to Magnus. "So... that was interesting."

 

"Indeed it was. So what do you think of him?"

 

"He is very knowledgeable, and probably a great friend to have."

 

"Yeah, you are right about that." Magnus smiles. "Should have been friend with Peru, I might able to get back there if I did just that long ago." He murmurs to himself.

 

"Why would you befriend with a country? Also, what was that slip up from earlier?"

 

Knowing that his boyfriend can keep a secret, Magnus leans close to him and answers, "As you know, Arthur Kirkland is the person you just met. In the mundane's government, he is known as England."

 

"As in the country?" Alec can't hide his shock. He never heard of this before.

 

"Yes, as in the country. You see, for every country, there is one person represent the country and its people. They are born the moment the country is forming so no one knows how that works exactly. They are just... found."

 

"Wow."

 

"Yeah, wow."

 

"No wonder he told me he is older than you."

 

"He did?" Magnus is surprised that Arthur told his boyfriend that information.

 

"Yeah. He told me that he trusts me, and I feel really special when he said that."

 

"You should. The countries hide their true identity and that information alone shows how much trust he is putting into you."

 

"And I am honoured of that trust," Alec replies.

 

"Good." Magnus smiles and pats his cheek in adoration. "About the slip-up, he is meeting with America, his used-to-be-son or little brother, it's complicated. You'd probably know if you learn U.S history." Alec did not learn it but he will soon now that he is interested in this subject.

 

"So, is there any other country you often hang out with?"

 

"Well, there are Romania and Norway. Stay away from Russia though. If you ever see a big and tall man with a Russian accent, purple eyes and ash blond hair, just stay away from him. He's not that pleasant to talk to. Actually, I might introduce you to Norway. You guys might get along."

 

"Alright."

 

They fall into silence after that. Both decide to cuddle and watch some reality show Magnus wants to see. In the middle of the show, Alec interrupts.

 

"Does every country has bushy eyebrows like his? Also, why did you call Arthur's eyebrows caterpillars? Do they move like one?"

 

Magnus ends up laughing with tears threatening to fall while Alec is left seriously confused.

**Author's Note:**

> Lmao, I miss the caterpillar eyebrows. I really should rewatch Hetalia


End file.
